


Bare

by finnethralor



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I think Randy likes Finn, I will add characters along the way, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, What should I tag, finn cry baby, idk - Freeform, seth is a jerk, so don't take this as a clickbait, those characters like nikki and dolph they only appear for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnethralor/pseuds/finnethralor
Summary: Alexa broke the silence. “I have a great news Finn,” she knows what she was about to say will annoy the fuck outta Finn. “Seth asked me to move in with him. Isn't he sweet?” Seth stopped dead in his track, yup, he shouldn’t have force Finn.Finn was shock, he’s speechless, he’s hurt, he’s gonna cry, but he won’t allow it, he stopped chewing. He set is eyes towards Alexa’s, “Good. I’m happy for you.” He gave a sarcastic smile towards them both. He continued eating his taco, all he wanted to do now, is to get in his hotel room alone and cry to his sleep. Tonight, is shit.





	1. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn ya, there will be a lot of grammar errors cause english ain't my first language

She always wondered when will he purpose to her, after almost 4 years being together, he hasn't said anything about "marriage". But the day after RAW, he acted differently towards her, like not talking as much, not calling her cute like he always does. Now she's in her car waiting for him in front of his apartment. Well they planned to workout and have lunch right after. 

When her car door opened only to wake her up from daydreaming. "Hey Seth, what took you so long?" She smiled at the way he was wearing, grey sweatpants with a black hoodie and his favourite shades that she bought him for his Christmas present.  
"I had to shower, I don't want to be smelly around you, ya know?" She laughed at his same old reason. Being the RAW woman champion, Alexa likes to jokingly remind him that just because his a champion, he has to listen to her.

 

***

 

She drove them to the Black and Brave Wrestling Academy which belongs to Seth and his partner. They entered the academy and greeted the students.  
"Where's everyone other than the students outside?" She looked around when he opened the glass door for her to the gym.  
"I guess we're all alone." Closing the door behind him and place his bag on a nearby bench. The room was quieter than the other since is in the other room.  
"Maybe this is my chance to talk to him." she thought. "Se-" Right after she started talking, his friend Caleb entered the room, interrupting her.  
"Aye, Colby." Calling him by his real name. "How are you doing? Oh yeah, just to tell you, that match between you and that guy Finn, was awesome."  
Seth replied with, I thought so too, so glad to have my signature move back. And yeah I'm doing great." As they continued their conversation, Alexa thought, let's not talk talk about it, at least not yet.

 

***  
Seth offered her to stay until the next RAW. Well of course she accepted the offer. They spent the night watching Netflix and eating pizza that they ordered over his phone. While eating, Seth's phone light up with a notification sound. He took out his phone and there he is, Finn Balor's name on his screen. A smile started crawling on Seth's face.

Alexa took a peak on his phone, "Who's that?"

Seth didn't answer.

Finn: What's going on Rollins?  
Seth: Nothing much, just watching Netflix with her?  
Finn: I bet you wouldn't end up looking at your phone if u was there instead of her.

"Seth who's that?" She asked him again but a bit louder.

"Oh it's ah, it's Finn just asking how am I doing." He lied.

Seth: I bet ;) Hey I gotta go now. Miss ya.  
Finn: Miss you too. Bye love. 

Seth put down his phone and continues watching whatever they're watching. He moves closer to Alexa and hugged her tightly. Loving two people is just so hard, he thought, he always feels the guilt inside of him towards Alexa. Whenever he's with Alexa, he wants to be with Finn. And whenever he's with Finn, he wants to be with Alexa. He never felt guilty towards Finn because Finn knows he has a girlfriend. He wanted to break with Alexa to avoid cheating, but he still loves her as much as he loves Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you don't mind. Comment down below what ya think of it. Thanks! Until next time, see ya


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn just can't stop staring at him. "But I still-" Before he could finish, Finn locked his lips with Seth, Finn didn't care what he wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just to warn you, my english is not that good. But don't worry, this chapter is will be the reason why you're here;)

The next morning after making love, Alexa opened her eyes only to see Seth, still sleeping with the blanket barely covering his naked body. She smiled remembering how romantic he was in bed last night. It was different than any other night she thought. Last night was special to her, she wonder if he made it special. She stares at him for as long as she can remember, and then he's finally awake. "Good morning, pretty boy." She whispered. Running her finger through his long dark hair. 

"Morning." He smiled lazily. 

She began, "I know it's too early to talk about this but last night was-"

"Great!" He said before she could even finish. She giggled covering he mouth.  
"Yes it was, but what I was about to say, is that last night was," she frowned, trying to find a word to describe it, "kind of special to me? But I don't know, is it me or what?"

He chuckled while getting up and put on a towel around his waist. "Well it is special." She blushed.

***

They showered together before getting ready for breakfast. He made pancakes for them just because those are her favorite, Nia called her to meet up at Starbucks. But she wanted to stay home with him, so she gave Nia a valid reason. They've been together for 4 years but he hasn't asked her to move in yet, or will he? Right after she rejected Nia, Seth told her that he wanted to meet his friends and that he'll be back soon. She instantly regretted for ditching Nia. Now she's gonna be alone at home. 

***

He parked his car right in front of a apartment building. He got in the elevator and pressed level 16, after he got out, he led himself to door 5 and knocked it. The door opened and there he is, the handsome Irish bastards, Finn Balor. He wrapped his arm around Seth so tightly and said, "I miss ya so much love."

"Come in!" Leading Seth inside and closing the door. "What kind of stupid reason you gave that bitch if even care to ask?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, she's nothing like that."

Finn laughed, "Why are you so moody? Look I'm just kidding." he pressed his lips against Seth's very own. "Well since you're here, you know what I'm thinking we could do?" Seth frowned and gave him that 'I know what you're thinking but I'll just pretend that I don't' face. Finn whispered something to Seth's ear that made him smiled. He grabbed Seth's hand and lead him to his bedroom. Finn pulled Seth's shirt off and his own after, he placed his lips on Seth's neck and kissing it while unbuttoning Seth's jeans. He pulled it down as he get on his knees and looking up at Seth who's now looking at him. 

"I can do this job far better than she can." At least that's what Finn thinks. And from there, no words came from Seth's mouth but only moans. ; )

***

It all started on 14th of January 2018, the day before RAW. Seth and Finn trained together for their up coming match which was the next day. They trained in the WWE performance centre and on that day, not many people was there so they were quite alone. 

"So, when you sling blade, I will turn with you and push you off to the ropes you get me?" Seth demonstrate the move on Finn.

"Okay, I get it." As Finn was sitting down in the ring trying to catch his breath, "You look great by the way."

"What? You kidding me? You're being sarcastic or shit? Look what I'm wearing, a shirt and literally a shorts."

"The tight shirt." Giving Seth a wink. 

Seth laughed hoping it was just a joke. But he started to think it's not by the way Finn was biting his lip looking at him. 

"I'm not joking." Finn admitted. "I'm serious not joking at all." Seth chuckled feeling the awkwardness surrounding him.

"Ya know," Finn started, "that time we wrestled together at SummerSlam 2016? I thought-" Finn forced a laugh too lessen the awkwardness, "thought you liked me," Seth just kept quiet. "the way you looked at me," Finn rubbes at the back of his neck. "I thought I felt the same way too. Didn't know you have a girlfriend."  
Seth sat down beside Finn and at this time, both of them were silent. They didn't even look at each other.

"Is it too late to say that I liked you? And I still do?" Seth broke the silence. Finn smiled widely while Seth continue, "I have a girlfriend that's why I tried to avoid you. And of course I do love her but I can't control my feelings for you. I'm not saying that we should get together, I mean, I'm still with her ya know?" 

Finn just can't stop staring at him. "But I still-" Before he could finish, Finn locked his lips with Seth, Finn didn't care what he wanted to say. He expected Seth to push him away but he didn't, instead, Seth kissed back. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked at Finn for a few seconds, "Ugh...you what? I gotta go. See ya tomorrow?"

"You're meeting her?"

Seth nodded, "Ya, got plans with her."

"Aren't you gonna shower at least?"

"I'll do that at home."

"But you said you wanted to shower here before we got in."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever it will be done at home."

"C'mon you gonna leave me? At least accompany me while I shower. It won't take long I swear."

It took Seth a few seconds to answer, "Fine."

When they got in the bathroom, no one was there. Seth sat himself down at the bench in front of the shower cubicals. 

"Really? Since we're here you might as well shower." Seth shook his head no. Finn just shrugged and enter the cubical that was facing Seth. After 15 minutes, Finn got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. Seth can't help but stare at Finn's defined abs.

"Like what you see?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows. Seth rolled his eyes and looked away. Finn laughed and slowly walk closer to Seth and left a little space between them, Seth finally looked up and asked, "What are you doing?"

Finn bent down and answered with a kiss. Seth tried to pull away but Finn kissed deeper, but now, Seth kissed back. He stood up as he place both of his hands at the sides of Finn neck. As they continue, Seth pulled the towel off Finn. And whatever happened in the bathroom, stayed in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like it. And comment down below if you want me to update chapter 3. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Until next time, see ya


	3. Moving In

Alexa walked back to the locker room where all her belongings at. She took time walking slowly passing through the catering area, she looked around hoping to see Seth somewhere. But he was nowhere to be found. Thinking that she should look for him after her shower later on, she continued walking back to where she wanted to head to, entering the locker room, Alexa sat on the bench nearby. Catching her breadth, Nia entered the room, checking on her. “Hey girl, you good? After that fall you seem so,” Nia squinted her eyes trying to find a word to describe it, “uneasy.” 

All she did was smile at her best friend, “I was feeling uneasy but it wasn’t the fall, it’s just my stomach.” She places her hand across her stomach and breaths in.” It felt like, I don’t know, weird in a painful way.” She sighs and continue. “Middle of the match I just thought of stopping and run backstage.” 

Nia sighs taking her stuff for a shower. “I think you should tell the doctor. Check out what’s causing the pain.” Throwing a towel on her shoulder. “Anyway, wanna join me in the shower?” Teasing her friend with a wink. Alexa beamed at that telling her friend off rejecting the offer. The room was quiet after Nia had left. The other girls went for dinner, some left the room for a quick shower. Luckily, the arena has quite a big amount of shower cubicles. 

Slowly, the pain she felt earlier when she was in the ring came back with double this time. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly grabbing her stomach. She failed at the attempt of getting up, she thought it would lessen the pain. Well, she thought wrong, the pain wasn’t going away. No one was there to help her since the door was closed by Nia. Not wanting to catch attention by screaming, she closed her mouth as tears rolls down her cheeks. She thinks twice to see the doctor. Thinking it might affect her career and her championship. She decided not, that it’s too risky. Whatever it is, it will go away eventually. 

*** 

No had left the arena at this time. Some of them still hanging around waiting to get release by the official. Finn sitting alone stuffing pieces of shredded chicken breast in his mouth, waiting for Seth. Tonight, Seth has no match but segment that he went through earlier, so there’s no reason for him to change to his ring gear and there’s no need for a shower. Seth took a seat beside Finn smiling. “That was a hell of a match. You got your ass kicked by Corbin pretty badly, huh?” he ends it with a chuckle. Finn rolled his eyes still smiling “That was a hell of a segment, you need to work on your mic skills love. Just sayin’.” He pocked some of the chicken with his fork and motion it towards Seth. Seth just stuff the chicken in his mouth without a word. 

“Been wanting to ask you a question but, you might get mad. And you in a good mood today and I don’t want to ruin it. What happened that you’re in a good mood? Did Alexa give you a handjob or blowjob or perhaps both?” Finn looks down on his food, feeling full. 

“What?” Seth looks around making sure nobody heard him. “It’s because I get to see you.” He whispered. “And whatever question you have just spit it out. I’m all ears and I’ll try not to get mad.” 

Finn sighs. He looked up only to have Seth staring deeply in his eyes beaming with his head resting against his palm. Like he’s the most beautiful thing Seth has ever seen. Okay here we go, Finn thought. “You know we’ve been together for quite a while.” he whispered. He closed his eyes, and open it slowly as he sighs. “I’m all too tired of us being so secretive about our relationship. Maybe it’s time for you to let her go. I can’t stand it anymore Seth. Seeing you kissing her like you mean it. I hate it. It hurts like a bitch ya know?” 

Seth forced a smile, “Wanna go get Taco Bell after this? Only taco can satisfy me tonight.” Seth changed the topic not wanting to talk about it. 

“No Seth! I’m being serious! You told me before you’re gonna leave her, for me. And where did that promise go? In your butt?” 

“Can we not talk about this? Not now at least. Give me time. Geez Finn.” He continues. “So you’re up for it? You and me? Taco Bell after this?” Attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Me or Alexa?” Still whispering trying so hard not to yell. He’s so frustrated waiting for the answer. 

“You.” Seth took no time thinking who he would choose. That left Finn speechless. His frustrated look turned into a grin slowly, satisfied at the answer. 

“Taco Bell? Only me and you? Promise? No third wheel?” 

“Me and you. Promise.” at that, he stood up, stretching his back. “You finish eating? Cause I got some unfinish business with you.” Seth leaned to his ear and whispered seductively, “When you done, meet me at the maintenance room, you got a dick appointment to appoint to.” He winked and left. 

 

She sat there, the pain is now gone. Hoping it won’t come back. “Hey babe.” Seth was leaning against the door crossing his arms. She smiled not in the mood to answer. She never thought of telling him about the pain she was going through. 

“Let’s talk outside, I don’t wanna be in the woman’s locker room.” She got up fixing her hair because why not? She can’t wait to hear whatever Rollins was going to say, he might propose tonight. She was trying so hard not to smile. He pulled her gently to a quiet area where no one at and grab her hands close to his chest. 

“I don’t know how to start,” he paused, as a grin came crawling up his place, “Alright I’m just gonna go straight to the point, baby you mean the world to me, I’ve been thinking a lot about it. I don’t mind if you wanna reject me but, do you want to move in with me?” 

Her heart skipped a beat as she brings his hand to her heart. At the thought of staying with him give her chills, she been wanting that a year ago and now it came true, “What are you kidding me? Of course, I would. Been waiting for you to ask me that.” tip toeing as she throw her arms around his neck and crash her lips against his. “I love you so much boy! You have no idea.” then she hugs him. He didn’t say anything but smile. Till now, he still has no idea who he loves the most, Alexa or Finn? The answer he gave to Finn earlier was just to shut him up. Quilty as charge. 

 

 

With a smile on his face, Finn finally done eating and now he’s heading to the maintenance room to see Seth. He’s been planning on what he might do to Seth once they get in there. Finn opened the door by his surprise, Seth’s still not there yet. He frowned, he expected Seth to be there already since he left first. Crossing his arms as he steps inside the room then close it. At the empty wall he leans his back on the wall and pull out his phone to kill time. After what it takes like an eternity, Seth finally arrived. He closed the door and straight up pull Finn toward him, kissing, without a word. “What the fuck? Why did you take so damn long?” 

“I was busy?” 

“With what? Her?” 

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Finn laughs ignoring his wonder, it really doesn’t matter he thought. They continued kissing as they pull each other's cloths off in hurry. 

“Let’s make this quick.” Finn whispered. He’s hard now thinking about Seth inside him. Without wasting time, he grabs ahold of Seth’s hard dick. And after that, no words were necessary. 

 

“Need a ride?” Nia came out of nowhere asking that question as she saw Alexa carrying her bag and standing there waiting for someone. In the dark. 

“No girl, I’ll ride with Seth. His car is still here, he probably doesn’t mind. Anyway, he asked me to move in with him, I said yes.” 

“Congrats Lexi! Not that proposed to you but you wanted to move in for like a decade ago-” 

“Seth!” Nia was interrupted by Alexa’s sudden shout. She jumped a little. 

“Can I get a ride with you?” She looked up at the tall man standing in front of her. Hugging him with one arm.” 

Nia felt awkward standing there watching them in silence. “I probably should get going. Bye.” 

“Bye!” she waved at Nia, still holding Seth. She watches as Nia gets into her car drove away. “I wanna get a ride with you. And I’m hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat? Please?” Ignoring the presence of Finn behind Seth. She pouted. 

Seth looked behind and turned back to her, “Su-sure baby, anything for you. Wanna get Taco Bell?” 

“That’ll be great.” 

“Finn you coming along?” 

“No brother, I have some laundry to do.” 

“Get it done in the morning.” Was all Seth said. He couldn’t care less about Finn’s expression. Whatever it is, Finn’s coming along. 

Finn has nothing to say, even though he’s craving for taco as well as Seth, he would do anything to stay away from becoming the third wheel. To get away from this ‘straight’ couple. 

“Nope. Not coming, you guys go. Call me out.” 

“He’s right. Just the two of us.” Alexa interrupted. 

“You wanted taco as bad. Just come with us.” Seth said with a straight face. “I’m not gonna say it twice Balor.” Seth widened his eyes forcing Finn. Finn shrugged and Alexa sigh. 

She didn’t want Finn to join but Seth forces him. Alexa has always despised Finn. From the way he looked at Seth, his body language, his smile, his playful flirting, his little touches, has always got to her. The fact that every Seth goes Finn will always be by his side annoys the fuck outta her. She knows Seth treat him as a friend but she also knows what Finn felt for Seth. It was obvious. 

They got inside of the car that Seth rented. She sat at the passenger seat beside Seth while Finn sat behind focusing on his phone. They both know they hated each other, Finn has his obvious reasons. “So, Finn. What you got in mind?” Seth finally breaks the silence. 

“Nothing really.” Still has his eyes on his phone. 

Alexa rolls her eyes annoyed. Staying silent. 

“Babe, what do you got in mind?” 

She took a while, “You lying beside me on the bed later on.” Finn stared at her trying the hardest not to claim Seth as his. Seth only laughs. 

“Already thinking about that? Damn.” Finn forces a laugh. She chuckled. 

“You guys wanna eat in or drive thru?” 

“Eat in!”, “Drive thru” they both answered. 

“Fine eat in.” Finn sighs. 

 

By the time they reached there, Finn’s already asleep. Seth was the one who woke him up. Alexa couldn’t give a damn. She got in as well as them and took a window seat. Finn wanted so bad to sit beside him but unfortunately, it was taken by her. Again, he tried not to roll his blue eyes. 

“Finn can you order for us? I’ll get the same as Seth.” Finn nods, extremely annoyed. 

“What ya getting?” he asked Seth. 

“Whatever you’re getting. Here,” he hands his credit card. “I’ll pay for all.” Finn shrugged and took the card in his hand then leave. 

“He knows you pin number?” she was curious, she thought she was the only person who knows that. 

“He knows mine, I know his. Sometimes we treat each other. If he treats me, I’ll be the one ordering, and so on.” 

“Oh.” Seth kind of regretted that he asked him to join them. Because anything could happen. They continued the conversation then Finn came back with a tray. 

“Took you long.” Seth looked up at Finn who is now setting the tray on the table. 

“Long que, as you can see.” he answered. They stayed quiet as they had nothing to say about for the whole eating time. 

Alexa broke the silence. “I have a great news Finn,” she knows what she was about to say will annoy the fuck outta Finn. “Seth asked me to move in with him. Isn't he sweet?” Seth stopped dead in his track, yup, he shouldn’t have force Finn. 

Finn was shock, he’s speechless, he’s hurt, he’s gonna cry, but he won’t allow it, he stopped chewing. He set is eyes towards Alexa’s, “Good. I’m happy for you.” He gave a sarcastic smile towards them both. He continued eating his taco, all he wanted to do now, is to get in his hotel room alone and cry to his sleep. Tonight, is shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some detailed smut but I'm horrible at it and don't want to ruin the moment. Sorry guys. But anyway, thanks for reading. If you want me to post the next chap, leave a comment.


	4. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for the late update I'm trying to write 1000 words or more per chapter. I'm so busy these days guys. And for those whose been reading, thank you so much for your support, and enjoy reading my bad writing :'D

Randy pulled Finn by the wrist and took one step closer, "Hey Balor, mind coming with me? got somethin' to show you." 

Finn nodded and let Randy lead the way, he led Finn into a very secluded part of the arena. Even Finn never been there before. 

"Stand here." Randy lightly pushed Finn into the corner. He pulled out his phone and scroll down to videos. 

"What is it? You creeping me out lad." Finn frowned and kept moving around at the feeling of uneasiness. 

"Watch this." He played the video and smirked. Finn's eyes widened at the video of Seth fucking him in a small maintenance room. 

"Dude what the fuck?!" Finn tried to snatch Randy's phone out of his hand but Randy managed to pull back. 

"Nah ah ah. No wonder Balor Club for everyone. You're gay." Randy chuckled as he lock his phone. 

Finn gave him a death glare. He balled up his fist ready to punch Randy in the face. "You better delete tha-" 

"Or what? You gonna tell your boyfriend? Report me? Sue me? Go ahead and try. And everybody will know you're fucking somebody's boyfriend or better yet, how would Seth feel at the fact that you ruined his relationship with Alexa? Huh? How would your family feel? How would your fans feel? That'll be disappointment." Randy chuckled again at a speechless Finn. He knows Finn had nothing else to say. 

"Whatcha' gonna do with that video?" Finn's voice became low and sad. His heart was beating so damn fast that don't know what to do anymore. A lot of emotions running through his head. He's not scared at the fact that people finding out he's gay, he's scared that Seth might lose his reputation. He does not wanna be the cause of Seth's relationship with Alexa. 

"What do ya think people do with these kind of videos? Huh?" Randy arch an eyebrow, giving Finn a hint. He continued, "Especially a video of a well-known superstar." 

"No no no Randy no!" Finn frowned trying to take Randy's phone away. Randy hold his phone above his head, but Finn's not tall enough to grab it. "I would do anything, anything! Just don't post it. Please." 

"Anything?" Finn nodded at his question. Randy took a while to think. And he started "Okay here's the deal, I will delete the video if you agree to have sex with me. I heard Seth saying that you felt so good, and I wanna know, how good." 

"What? No way! No fucking way!" 

"Hey, hey, shhh." Randy place his index finger on his own lips. He looked around making sure no one heard it. "So you want me to post it then?" 

"Fuck." 

"Yeah, fuck." 

"I-I don't know Randy, what if Seth finds out? He's gonna-" 

"He will not know unless you tell him, will you? Cause I got a weapon with me. This video," Randy shows his phone, "is a weapon." Finn kept quiet not knowing what to say, trying to hold back his tears. 

"You will delete the video if I sleep with you?" Randy only nodded. "But I don't think I will feel comfortable doing it with you, I mean it's just so-" 

"I don't give a fuck if you feel comfortable or not, you have no other choice unless you want me to post it. So?" Finn kept quiet. Looking down not wanting to answer. Randy grab Finn's jaw roughly forcing Finn to face him. "I'm not gonna ask twice." He let his voice out with frustration. 

Finn took awhile to answer, "Okay fine." Finn pushed Randy's hand of him. "But just one time." 

"Sure. One time." 

"So? You said wanna delete it. Do it now." 

"Not after tonight. Just to warn ya, mine's a bit longer and thicker than Seth's. So it's gonna hurt a little bit." He winked. "So I'll text you my room number. Don't pretend to fall asleep, you can sleep after." Randy was ready to leave but he stopped only to say, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I want you to scream my name when I get in that fat ass of yours." he then spanked Finn hard and left. 

Finn stood there and pushed himself against the wall. He drags his body down to hug his knees and cry it out. 

This is the worst day of my life, he thought. He didn’t think someone was watching them, he stood up walking as slowly as possible back to the locker room and putting his head down and just hoping nobody would bother him at this point. He had no mood at all. “Finn!” he just kept walking pretending not to hear whoever that was calling him. He knows it was Seth, as the footsteps getting nearer, Finn walks faster but trying to make it natural. 

Seth finally caught up to him, “Finn what the fuck? I’m calling you.” he pulled Finn’s shoulder to face him. “Are you serious? I know you’ve been trying to ignore me. The hell did I do?” 

“Are you serious asking me that question? You told me you love me more but you asked her to move in with you? Are you out of your fucking mind? Stop telling me lies, would you? I’m sick and tired of everybody treating me like shit, like I'm a spare part!” Seth staring at him no words coming out of his mouth. Finn looked around realizing that somebody might hear him. "So stop bothering me.” He said in a low shaking voice, fighting back his tears. 

“Babe, I-” 

“Don’t! I’m just cranky right now. Okay?” He left him alone there, standing. He continued walking to where he was heading to before Seth interrupt him, still hoping no one would talk to him. Once he reaches the locker room, everyone was there getting ready for their match. He reared his was called but he decides not to answer, wanted them to know he had no mood. The whole night was quiet, at least for Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think about it, what you think of randy being the bad guy. Please do comment if you want more.


	5. Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that this chapter contains sexual assault. So if you feel uncomfortable, please skip to Alexa's pov thank you.

Finn was sweating, the nervousness was filling up his body. He knows tonight is the night he has to spend with Randy. Randy instead of Seth. His heart was pounding like hell, he felt unsafe because no one will be there to rescue him from whatever situation he was going through. He’s still in his rental car that was parked at a multi-story carpark near the hotel. He was thinking of escaping and stay in another hotel but that wouldn’t be a smart move, or maybe he could just tell Seth and handle the situation together. At the thought of that, Seth would totally flip and blame Finn for that, because no one should know their little secret. 

Now’s 11:22 pm, the deal was to meet Randy at 12:00pm in his hotel room. The sound of notification bell brought Finn back to the reality. The text that he received was from Randy. 

Randy: Remember tonight at 12, room 213 ;) 

He rolls his eyes obviously not in the mood to reply. And a text again. 

Randy: hey, you my text? 12 sharp tonight, replyyy! 

Finn: k. 

He got out of his car and walk as slow as possible to the hotel lobby with his luggage still thinking of a plan to escape. He reached the lobby and got himself a room. The bed looked damn comfy that he would just jump on it and wake up the next morning but that’s just an idle dream. He sat on the bed caressing the softness of the bedsheet with both of his hands as he stared on the floor for a very long moment. 

He looked over to the wall clock, it was 11:40, time goes so fast as he started sweating again and wiping his face with his hand. He shrugged off his jacket and place it on the arm chair, he can’t stop glancing at the clock hoping it will go slower. He checked his phone thought of telling Seth that he wouldn’t be able to spend the night in Seth’s room but he remembered that he’s still not talking to Seth. 

As the minutes goes by, he looked over to the clock and it was 12:02, he sighs. Finn walked out his room and close the door behind him. Dragging his feet on the carpeted floor taking as much time as he wants. Since Randy’s room is the same floor as him, he didn’t need to take elevator. Oh, he wished the elevator is needed so he couldn’t reach that hell of a room fast. But what could go wrong right? Just one night stand wouldn’t hurt. Standing in front the door number 213, heart still beating as fast as the running water. He knocks the door lightly and it flew open right away, Randy standing and facing him wearing only a jet black boxers, grinning at Finn, “Like what you see?” he chuckled. 

“You wish.” he rolled his eyes as he folds his arms to his chest. 

“Come on in. We got company.” he pulls Finn by the elbow inside the room. 

“Wha-” he said softly. On the bed, there was Dolph and Drew shirtless, staring at Finn. Baron and Braun was there too. “Oh, hell no!” Finn walked back to the door as Randy yanked his hair. 

“The fuck you think you’re going?” he pulled Finn close to him and gritted his teeth. 

“That wasn’t the FUCKING deal Randy!” Finn said nearly yelling. 

“I didn’t say that I was the only one fucking your brains out.” he pushed Finn to the floor, lowering his boxers just below his hips. “Now get on your knees, pull down my fucking boxers with your pretty mouth and suck my cock.” he demanded. 

Finn stayed on the floor, heart racing. “no.” was all he said, holding himself from crying. 

“Okay, you want to take this the hard way, so be it.” he got Finn on his feet and pushed Finn towards the bed. “I thought of going easy with you, I got my boys to tag along for them to have a wonderful night, but you have to make it hard, you cock sucker.” he pulled his boxes all the way down. “Get him on his stomach and hold him down." They did as they were told. Finn was pleading for them to stop but none gives a bloody fuck. But Dolph let go of his hold. 

“I don’t think this is the right thing to do guys. He doesn’t want it, don’t force him.” Dolph said. 

“Seriously? Fuck off then.” Randy yelled out. 

Dolph turns towards Drew. Hoping his friend would join him. “Drew?” 

“Nah. I’m good. You go jerk off by yourself.” Drew watch as Dolph walks out. 

“Dolph! No! Wait!” Finn shouted. 

“Shhh, you don’t wanna wake Seth up do you?” Randy covered his mouth. Randy was on top of him, cock stroking between Finn’s ass cheeks through his jeans. Randy finally got off, he pulled Finn up to his knees to undo the button of Finn’s jeans. Once it was undone, Randy yanked the jeans following with the boxers off Finn roughly, so Finn has only his shirt on. 

“Randy please don’t.” he was crying. Doubt that he would stop but it was worth a try. 

Randy said nothing and continued his plan of action. Now that Finn’s cheeks were slightly parted, Randy smirked at whatever he was thinking. He places his finger on Finn’s hole and rubbed it gently. Finn bit lips trying not to moan. As that would make Randy think he was enjoying it, but in reality, he really wants to run to his room and lock the door. Randy took no time to stretch Finn, being impatient, he gets into the position and forces inside of Finn. Finn cried in pain as he curls his toes, he felt like it was burning or someone just pushed a knife inside him. Biting his lips once again, tears roll down his cheeks nonstop. 

Baron’s naked body moved toward Finn’s face, forcing him to take his cock in his mouth. He grips Finn’s short hair tightly, and move Finn’s head back and forth at a brutal pace.

Randy paused for a moment, letting out a loud moan as he comes, the tip still inside, he slides out slowly. Watching his cum dripping, he smirked. “I’m good, you boys turn.” he walked to the arm chair and sat there still watching. He took out his phone and video tape at the scene in front of him. He focuses on Finn, trying his best not to expose his friends.

Braun was below Finn, already inside him. And Drew climbed above Finn, sliding forcefully in. Finn let out a long, very painful moan as they fuck him. Baron still on his knees fucking Finn’s face. It didn’t take them long to cum. Drew was out first then Braun, not to mention their satisfying growl as they came. When Baron’s liquid spurted out, he quickly yanks his dick out and cover Finn’s mouth and let him swallow. Randy stopped recording and sat back on the arm chair. 

Everybody was on the bed nearly asleep; Finn and Randy still awake. “You can leave if you want.” Randy said with a tiny bit of sympathy, after what it took like ages, Finn slowly lift up his body gently, he’s already sore and he knows will walk with a limp.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around his waist to help him up, it was Randy. Finn pushed Randy’s hands off him and quickly while struggling to get up. And he got up eventually. He put on his jeans ignoring the look Randy gave him. As he was walking towards the door, Randy ran and hug him from the back, Finn tried to shrugged him off but failed. He turned Finn around, holding at the sides of Finn’s face and gently kissed him. Finn pushed him off, "The fuck you're doing? Get off me." and walk out the door. 

Once he was back in his room, Finn lay on his back covering his body with the comforter, and let his tears out. He sobs, not bothering to wash his used and dirty body. His body is sore and pretty sure he's gonna walk with a limp. And he cried for as long as he could remember until he fell asleep. 

 

*** 

 

Alexa was sitting across Seth who’s now looking at his menu. “Seth what are you getting?” She asked, looking at her own menu deciding whether to get pancakes or scrambled eggs. They shared the room last night, sleeping together. Alexa was reliving the fact that she thought Seth was getting bored of her all along, wasn’t true. He was so sweet last night like he used to be when they started dating. 

“I’m getting pancakes, you know I love them, right?” Seth replied with a smile, he places down the menu. 

“I think I'm getting scrambled eggs with sausage.” the waitress came by and took their orders. “I feel like you asking me to move in with you was kind of no point, because we will be on the road most of the time. But I really, really glad you did. It brings our relationship one step forward.” 

He smiled, “I want you to know how much you meant to me Lexi. Sound so fucking cheesy but it’s true.” he chuckled. “But....let’s not talk about that, okay?” 

She smiled softly, “Okay.” she paused for a moment. And said, “Do you think Finn has a crush on you?” 

Seth frowns, shaking his head, “Wha-what would I think like that? He’s my friend. Although he did flirt with me but jokingly. I think if does like me he will tell.” At that, Alexa kept her mouth shut. 

 

*** 

 

In the locker room, everyone was getting ready for their match while talking and laughing. Seth busies himself talking to Roman and Dean about their past. But Seth paused when Finn walked in, with a slight limp. He sat down gently as he bit his lips. “Hey Finn, everything good?” Seth sat beside him, placing his palm on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Why do you care?” Finn replied not looking at Seth. 

“Can we talk outside? Please Finn.” he whispered as low so no one can hear them. Hoping that Finn would agree. 

The door opens again and Randy budge in laughing at whatever Drew told him. Finn looked up, and Randy caught his eye. He quickly looks away and continue getting is gear out of his luggage. “Let’s talk. Wait for me outside.” After Seth left the room, he trying his best to get up normally. He knows Randy’s been stealing glances. He walks as normal as he possibly can out the room. 

Seth was waiting outside when Finn got out. “There’s a corner right there, we can talk.” Finn pointed his finger towards the inner part of the arena. He leads Seth, so Seth end up walking behind him and Seth aware that the older man was walking strangely. 

“Finn, what happened? Why are you walking like that?” Seth was curious. Finn didn’t answer him instead, he kept walking. When they reach at the corner, Finn looked around hoping the place he chose, was perfect. “Finn, what’s going on.” 

“Seth, I really need to tell you something. But I'm scared.” his voice was shaking. 

“Scared of what? Who did that to you?” Seth tone was concerned. 

He shrugged. “I’m scared.” Then tears of despondency slowly cascaded down his cheeks making him feel so weak. Seth wraps his arms around Finn tightly and soothers Finn's spine. 

“It’s okay, tell me what happened. And we can solve this together.” he let go of Finn and gently kissed him with full of love. It took a while for it to stop. 

“I think I'm cheating on you Seth, I'm so sorry.” 

“You think? I, I don’t get it. You think? Who fucked you last night?” he voice was furious, his eyes got wider and his hand balled up to a fist ready to swing at anyone who comes near him. 

“It doesn’t matter, it happened. I fucked up Seth, I’m so sorry.” 

“You fucking cheated on me Finn, what the fuck?” 

“You on the first place cheat on your fucking girlfriend with me, so let’s call us even then!” he bawled. 

The younger man was speechless. He forces a smile, “We’re through.” he left Finn standing there still sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at the new characters that I chose. I still love them. It was just for my fic. NO HARM! Anyway, comment what you think about it. Tell me if you want more (even though I still update anyway) Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for not having much ballins but I'll try for the next few chapters. Leave kudos if you haven't. 
> 
> What do you guys think of that part? If you really don't like, I can take that down. I was actually scared that you guys might be uncomfortable with that scene. Just let me know okay?


	6. Saudede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a warning, please do take note that I suck at explaining the details. I suck at writing smut. So don't expect good smut okay? Don't judge me please thank you.

On Tuesday morning, Alexa was sitting in her car staring blankly at the steering wheel. She was shocked at the result the doctor gave her earlier. She has no idea it would happen, she doesn’t know if it was good or bad news. She wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for Seth. He had forced her to see the doctor after her constant complain about stomach pain, there’s times where she cried and Seth had tried to rub some oil and massage her. He wanted to accompany to the clinic but there was a last minute call from his wrestling school. She called Seth earlier telling him to come home so she could tell him everything. And home is where she’s heading to. 

These past couple of days Seth seems kind of odd. He hadn’t laugh that much, hadn’t talk that much, like something’s bothering him. Every time she tells him a joke, he would fake laugh or pretend that he was listening to her while actually, he was thinking of something else. She wouldn’t lie, that definitely pisses her off, like she was boring him. But he was caring at least. 

Once she was at the front porch of Seth’s house, well, actually, her house too. She expected him to be late but he’s already home since his car is there. She opened the front door slowly and Seth was there on the phone yelling at someone. 

“No! No, it’s not like that!” he had said, “I can’t believe you did that to me!” there was a long pause, then, “Call us even, huh? Well that was different!” he continued. “You chea-” he was interrupted by Alexa’s cough. He panicked a little afraid that she was there all along listening to his conversation with Finn. He ended the call and smiled at her. “Lexi you're back home.” 

“Yeah, but who was that on the phone? Who made you angry?” she folded her arms leaning at the door frame. 

“Tha- that was, uh, that was Merek. He, pissed me off. So, what did the doctor said?” he changed the subject, not wanting to tell more lies. 

“That’s the problem. Can we sit?” Seth nodded. They both moved to the couch and sat. Alexa took a deep breath, worrying how Seth would react. They both stayed silent for a minute until, “You know I just realized I haven’t been having my period this month. And I should have it 2 weeks ago.” Seth still staring at her blankly, figuring out what she’s trying to say. “The doctor said, I’m exactly 2 weeks pregnant.” she smiled softly. He beamed. 

“That’s good baby.” he wrapped his arm around her tightly and kisses her neck. He is happy, but shocked at the same time because they had never plan for a baby before marriage. 

“I don’t know if it is.” she said in low volume. She’s happy about the baby but having a big belly in another 8 months and 2 weeks and ending up with a flabby stomach is ‘no no’ for her. “Seth, I’m the Raw woman champion. I mean, I gotta lose the title because of this?” she pointed at her stomach. 

Seth frowned at her. “You’re saying a title that you will most probably lose in a month is more important than a living child? If you keep on wrestling with that belly, we will lose him or her. Lexi that,” he caresses her stomach, “is our baby. Precious little baby, Lexi. Nothing is more important than that.” He stared at her waiting for her response, and when she still quiet, he continued, “We gotta tell them. We need to. And all I want you to do is go upstairs and rest. I’ll cook. Okay?” she nodded, refuses to talk. 

 

*** 

 

At the arena, for Monday Night Raw, Alexa went out there in the ring and broke the big news, but unfortunately, she had to relinquish her title. No one knows about it except for Seth and the officials. And when all of them were told, everybody congratulated her once she went back to backstage. She hugged Nia plus all of the girls of course. Seth came from the back and hugged her. He lifts her up by the waist as she wrapped her legs around him. She crashes her lips to his with an open mouth, they move their lips in slow and passionate motion. He stopped moving until he locked his eyes with Finn. Finn stood there with cup in is hand, frowning. Seth let’s her go, eyes not moving. 

Alexa turned her head to whom Seth is paying attention to, it was Finn. She ran to him, holding both his forearms, “Have you heard my news?” she asked. Knowing that Finn would be jealous, annoying Finn is the first thing in her list. He shook his head. She sighed, “Really?” in disbelieve. 

“How would I know. I just got here.” Finn was late at the cause of walking with a limp. It doesn’t hurt as much as before but walking made it worse. He had trouble carrying all his bags into his car. 

“Didn’t Seth tell you?” she paused waiting for Finn to nod. But instead, he shook his head again. “I’m pregnant!” 

Finn stared at her, his heart started racing. Forces to smile, “Congrats, Alexa. Tell Seth that I’m extremely happy for him.” he caught Seth glancing at him but Seth turned away before they could lock eyes. Finn walk heads to the toilet before Alexa could reply. 

 

*** 

 

In the toilet, no one was round but to play safe, he locked himself in one of the cubical. He closes the toilet bowl with the lid and sat down. Placing his elbows on his knees and pulls his hair. Angry at himself and Seth. And he starting to hate Alexa even more. "That fucking bitch with that fucking asshole!" He pulled his hair harder. "I'm so fucking dumb. How the hell did I fell for that bastard? That lying, cheating bastard." He was knocked off from his thoughts when he heard familiar voices. 

“Finn come out. I know you’re inside.” Randy chuckled. 

“It’s us, your one night stand. You haven’t rated us, we need answers.” Drew knock his door. “I know you’re inside, don’t make me slide inside you again.” they all we’re laughing. 

The front door of the toilet opened and it was Baron who came in. “His inside?” Baron asked. He knocks the door. “Hey Irish man, you have a match against Randy later, so I want you to get ready. Out now. ” It was quiet until he continues. “I’m gonna knock down the door if you don’t come out in five seconds. “1, 2, 3-” 

Finn came out looking grumpy. “The fuck ya’ll want?” he asked. Crossing his arms. 

“Just wanna ask, you okay? You’re walking weird, ready for second round?” it was Randy’s turn to ask. They chuckled. 

“I’m going through hell guys. And I’m still freaking sore. I would appreciate if you leave me be.” 

“I still got your video.” Randy smiled. Waving his phone at Finn. 

Finn panicked, “You promised to delete it.” he drops his hand to his sides. 

“I did, and I remember that I said it’s going to be a one time thing right? So, I’m going to be a nice guy and let you delete it.” he unlocked his phone and stood behind Finn, arms over Finn’s shoulder and showed Finn his phone and said, “I want you to delete for me.” while Finn was searching for the delete button, Randy nibbled his ear. Finn tilted his head wanting Randy to stop, but Randy wouldn’t. Finn quickly find the button and press it. Once it got deleted, Randy still wouldn’t move. “Guys, I want some privacy time with my baybeeee.” 

Once they we’re all out, Finn tried to move but Randy said, “If you move, I have to go hard on you. Just, relax okay?” Randy moved his mouth to Finn’s jaw and started to suck on it, creating hickey. Finn shut his eyes, letting Randy do what he wants to do. He tilted Finn’s head so his facing him, at first he bit Finn’s bottom lip then covered Finn’s mouth with his. His mouth was so warm Randy could feel it. Finn responded by opening is mouth with a low moan to allow Randy’s tongue in. Randy mouth curved into a smile at the kiss. He rubbed his hard length on Finn’s ass slow and gentle he groans at that softness. He was already in his trunks but Finn still wearing his shorts, he hated that they both have clothes on. Finn realized what he was doing, he unwrapped Randy’s arms off his shoulders and stepped forward. He turned to look at Randy, “Don’t. I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t mean to kissed you back.” he said softly. 

Looking down at his feet, Randy said, “But you and I know you liked it. Don’t deny.” 

“No, I don’t. You think I like you after what you put me through? I will never forget that. You had Seth asking me why the fuck I was walking with a limp.” Before Randy could reply, the door opened and revealed Seth Freaking Rollins. The three of them stood quiet. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Oh, we were just talking about our upcoming match later tonight.” Randy replied, he took a glance at Finn. 

“I thought Finn was all alone, I wanted to talk to em’ but it’s-” Seth was cut by Randy. 

“Nah,” he continued, “Finn’s all yours man.” Randy tapped the younger man’s shoulder. He looked at Finn for the last time before he walked out and close the door. 

They waited for a while then Seth furrowed his eyebrow and point his thumb towards the door, “Him?” 

He sigh, “It’s not what ya think.” 

“Out of all people? Him, you chose?” Finn rolled his eyes. 

“So, what if it’s him? We’re done, aren’t we? You dumped me!” he yelled. 

“Yeah, but I thought of giving you a chance, to at least explain. With who you’re cheating on me with and why? That’s all.” Seth closed his eyes, calming down. He started again with soft voice, “Babe I still love you. I wanna be with you.” Taking both Finn’s hands into his, he kissed them gently. He then pulled Finn into a hug, tightly. He places his mouth on the shorter man’s forehead. They both took long moment of silence, none of them moved. Finn closed his eyes feeling the moment. In his mind, "Get yourself together, don’t cry. He’s hugging you. Don’t push him away." 

He put his on Seth’s chest and pushed him away. “You got her pregnant. And if ya think getting back with me while having a baby on the way was great idea, then you must be crazier than I thought.” Seth opened his mouth but no words came out. “I want you get outta here Seth, your baby mama must be bitching and whining, waiting for you.” 

“Can I kiss you Finn?” Finn nodded, so he did, simple but with passion. He tried to insert his tongue but he was pushed by Finn once again. Seth stumbled a few steps back. 

“Now, go.” Seth smiled at him weakly. He opened the door and eyed Finn. He mouthed, I miss you and I love you. Then walked out and closed the door behind him. Finn runs his hands on his face and sigh. If Seth wants him back why the hell he pushed Seth away. He knows his love for Seth never ended but that was the only way. 

 

*** 

 

After the match with Randy, he walked backstage with Randy behind. He knows Randy was secretly staring at his ass. He turned and glare at Randy, “Randall, keep your eyes off my arse.” loud enough for the sound system crew to hear. Randy tried not to smile. 

“It’s hard not to.” he whispered. 

Finn kept walking until he reaches the cafeteria, he took a plate and picked some salads with steamed chicken breast, and sat at the nearest empty chair he found. On his left there was Nikki talking to Brie minding their own business. Riding alone and sleeping alone in a hotel room suck. He missed having Seth sneaking out his own hotel room just to get to Finn’s while Alexa still sleeping. And Seth would run back to his own room around 3 or 4 am after laughing and cuddling and having make out session with him. The sex was the best part, Seth was perfect at it. He was patient and he cared to ask if he could insert inside Finn’s hole. And every now and then he would ask if was okay if he was still breathing. 

Nikki started, “Hey Finn, that match you had recently, you looked frustrated. Damn you punched Randy hard in the face. He bled did you know that?” Nikki and Brie’s attention was on him. They both waiting for an answer. 

He smiled. “Well, he deserved it. I mean he annoyed me earlier, telling me I was half his size and that I can’t beat him, but clearly, I picked up the victory clean. And that, felt amazing.” he faked his laugh. Knowing Randy never insulted him because of his height. He never even mentioned a single thing about the match. 

The chair on his right was pulled and Randy sat there with plate in his hand. He smiled. “How are you girls? Finn?” 

They both answered him with smile on the face. Finn pretended that his wasn’t present. He elbowed Finn on the ribs and finally, Finn stared at him, frowning. “Ow.” 

“Did you annoy Finn like Finn said? He said you deserved the punch.” Brie said finishing her last broccoli. 

Randy took a moment to reflect. Then he got along, “Yeah, but I was just joking. I do deserve that I had to admit.” he chuckled and Finn faked smile at them. 

They continued the conversation while Finn just kept quiet eating. He then felt like someone was touching his thigh, he looked down and there was Randy with his huge hand rubbing his thigh up and down in slow motion. He swallowed. “Okay, I gotta go. See ya girls around.” he got up, picked up his plate with wasted food and threw them away in a bin. He walked to the locker room not bothering to change, instead, he put on his shorts over the trunks and pull a t-shirt on with hoodie over, he pulled his luggage out the arena. 

At the hotel, he took a shower and put on a robe. He lay on the bed and took his phone from the coffee table and thinking whether he should text Seth. He went to the messages and clicked on Seth’s name and typed, 

Finn: I missed you too. <3 

There was no reply. He turned off the side lamp and drove off to sleep. Then the door was knocked. He got up, rubbing his eyes as he unlocked the door. Seth jumps in and wrapped his hands around Finn’s waist and crashes his lips against his own. Closing the with only his leg, with his hand locking the door. “Alexa?” Finn stopped, panting. 

“I sent her off to the airport. She’ll be home until the baby comes out.” he grinned. Finn then wraps his arms around Seth’s shoulder and kissing him hungrily. He opened his mouth and let Seth insert his tongue in. The kiss was wet but Finn couldn’t care less. Finn’s lips were plump, Seth wants nothing but bite it. 

They slowly moved closer to the bed until at the back off Finn’s thigh touch the mattress. “We’ll take this slow and steady. Okay?” Seth gently pull the rope of Finn’s robe. 

“I don’t wanna take it slow.” he shook his head. He grabbed Seth by the crotch through his jeans. Seth groans at the touch. Finn slowly unzipped his jeans and sliding it down with him. On his knees, he licked Seth’s crotch dry through the boxers. Still looking at Seth, he pulled the boxers all the way down. Seth stared down at him, smiling. And when Finn grabbed his cock and lick at the tip, Seth throws his head back with a low moan, shutting his eyes. Finn wasted no time and shove his cock in his mouth. Sucking it and moans sending shivers through Seth’s spine. He pulled Seth out and licked at the base of Seth’s cock. 

He got on his feet and make his way around the bed. He shrugged off the robe and dragged his body up on the bed and got on to his hands and knees. Fuck me already you bastard. Seth slowly made his way to Finn while taking his hoodie off. Finn’s cheeks were slightly parted and Seth struggling to catch his breath. He knees behind Finn staring at Finn’s gorgeous hole. He places his finger on the hole as he pushes in. Finn cried at the slight burn, but it felt damn good. “You mind using lube?” Sounding sarcastic. Seth was up as quickly as possible and ran to Finn’s luggage. He ran through all the clothes and finally found the bottle of lube with condom. He made his way back behind Finn and uncapped the bottle pouring it on his fingers and slide it in Finn’s hole. Finn begged for more and Seth inserted the second finger, moving in and out of Finn. “Okay Seth just fucking fuck me already.” 

Seth smirked at the demand. He was glad because he too can’t freaking wait. He poured some more lube and he let his eyes follow as the lube slide pass Finn’s hole. He couldn't breath, for some reason he felt like he was the luckiest person on earth. He rolled the condom around his cock and watch as he slowly disappears inside of Finn. Finn was pleading and begging for more. He thrust him in and out at brutal pace, giving what Finn been wanting. Finn felt his thigh was giving up on him. If he isn't strong enough, he'd collapsed already. 

Finn could feel he was close. He was panting. He turned his head towards Seth, "Kiss me damn it!" Seth leans over and plant a soft kiss but Finn pulled Seth head closer and kissed hard. This isn't making love, he thought, It's called FUCKING. Seth's got back to his previous position and set a pace that was hard and fast hinting that he's close. Finn was gorgeous beneath him, looking like a merman but with legs. Once all his liquid was spurted out, he grabbed Finn's cock and stroke him fast. Finn was cursing, moaning out Seth's name until it was Finn's turn cum, he slides out slowly, he didn’t bother to throw to condom away, he dropped beside Finn that was already slumped on the bed as soon as Seth soft length slides out, grinning at each other. “Damn that was good.” was all Seth said. Finn moved closer to Seth and lean his head on his chest. 

Closing his eyes, Finn said, “I hate you.” 

“I know, I hate me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Hated it? Leave kudos if ya don't mind.


	7. Surprise!

Waking up next to a naked Seth made Finn’s day. It has been a long time since they spent together, now that Alexa’s gone, he can have Seth by himself. He sat at the edge of the bed taking his phone in his hand, there’s two messages from the man he knew of, Randy. Then he starts to worry, what does this man wants? He was fighting the urge to open the messages, he squeezes his phone thinking if it was a good idea. He places his phone on the bed next to Seth and went for a quick shower, when he got back Seth was already awake. Frowning at what looks like his phone. Finn felt like his heart is going to explode, he swallowed. “Good morning babe.” he greeted. 

“Why is Randy messaging you?” Seth turns the phone screen to show Finn. He continued, “I thought you said you guys ain’t got nothing going on.” 

Finn was speechless. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed, maybe he should tell the lie he told the Bellas. Before he could explain, Seth continued, “Really? So, there is something going on.” 

“What? Pfft...no, not at all.” he tightened the grip on his towel and head to his luggage that was on the ground, opened with all his clothes messed up. He put on a band tee and a black short. “Did you read what he said?” he scratched at the back of his neck. 

“You want me to?” Seth raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh-nope I mean n-not that I don’t want you to. I mean go ahead.” he didn’t want to sound obvious, it’s not his choice to have anything to do with Randy. He was sweating, maybe he need another shower while Seth read that, but instead, he stood there waiting for Seth’s reaction after reading the text message. 

“He said, he wants to meet you and that he wants to tell something.” Seth stared at him. “Do you know what is it about?” 

“No, I don’t know.” Finn shrugged. Phew! He was relieved, his heart stop pounding like a mad man. After that Seth didn’t say anything, he just throws Finn’s phone on the bed and let it bounce and head to the shower. He reaches for his phone and reply to Randy. 

Finn: Where? 

Then the reply came right away. 

Randy: Meet you now at lobby. 

Finn took his wallet along with his phone. He walked towards the door but he remembered, he needs to tell Seth. Seth will be worried sick. He knocked on the door, “I’m meeting Randy now okay?” 

“Mmm.” Well that does not sound good. But at least Seth knows he won’t be there when he comes out. 

He really had no idea why he agreed to be meeting with Randy. As far as he concerned, he hated Randy. What if Randy wants to sleep with him again? The anxiety attack came back to him as walk down the corridor passing other hotel rooms to get to the lift. When he reached the lobby, Randy was already there dressed in a plain white tee with light blue jeans. He grin when he saw Finn walking towards him, with his face being obviously nervous. He felt Randy’s eyes was at him as he stared down at the tiled floor. 

“You wanna go subway for breakfast or somewhere more classy?” Randy tilted his head to the left trying to catch Finn’s attention. Finn regretted answering Randy’s text message with “yes”. He knows he got himself in a big trouble. What if the others are coming, the others as in the three of them. He was sweating again, he swore he never had anxiety this bad before what Randy and his friends had done to him. He was hoping it was a yes or no question so he wouldn’t need to speak. 

He replied with a soft and low tone, “Just subway.” And no words after. Randy lead the way to his car. 

When they were settled in the car Randy started, “You look damn nervous, am I really making you nervous?” Randy’s tone was serious and concerned. Finn didn’t want to answer him at all costs. “Look, I didn’t force you to meet me at all. If you feel uncomfortable or nervous around me you can go if you want. Once my car starts moving there won’t be any changing plans Balor.” 

From looking out the window, he turned to Randy, “Can we just talk here? I don’t feel like eating anything.” For that, Randy just nod. He half prefer to talk to Finn while eating breakfast but as long as Finn’s comfortable, he doubt that Finn’s even comfortable sitting next to him right now. 

Randy took a moment thinking of what he really wants to say, he does not want to ruin the moment. He looked at Finn who’s still facing the window, setting his eyes on the cars that drove by. 

“If you’re not talking, I’m lea-“ Finn started to get frustrated by the silence, he wanted this to be quick and not wasting time. 

“Okay! Okay, it’s really- I don’t know how to say it Finn.” He sighed, is this a good idea? Is he gonna make a fool out of himself? “I think I like you, I think I really, really like you. From the bottom of my heart Finn, I do.” 

Finn frowned in disbelief, he turned to Randy who’s waiting for his answer. “What?” he let out a sardonic laugh. “You serious man? Are you fucking serious?” 

“Yes I am Finn, I love you.” Randy felt pathetic, but he didn’t expect Finn to say, “yeah I like you too!” after the shit that he had done. 

“Don’t you dare use that word ‘love’, you don’t love me! Okay?” they both sat there silent. “I’m out of here.” He opened the car door and stepped out. 

“Fin-“ 

“Don’t talk to me!” 

Randy was not shocked at all. He’s not mad, at least he tried not to be. He can’t be mad at Finn’s response. But Finn yelled at him, that’s the worst part, he had always hated when people yelled at him. He runs his hands on his face repeated times. Wiping off the embarrassment. 

 

*** 

 

When he locked the door behind him of his hotel room, Seth wasn’t there. Seth usually take less than fifteen minutes in the shower. He walked inside the bathroom but he’s not there either. Where the fuck is that guy at? He sat at the edge of the bed. Staring across the room. Doing his best to recap what Randy had said. Is he even serious or is he fucking with me? Was what Finn thought. He can’t be serious, That bastard needs a punch in the face again to refresh his thinking maybe. Why would Randy say such thing to him? It was unbelievable, he can’t believe that Randy was capable of saying the word ‘love'. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door came flying open, Seth stepped in with hand full of paper bags. He closed the door with his foot and beam when he saw Finn. 

“Back so fast? I bought us breakfast. You didn’t go out and eat with Randall, did you?” 

“No didn’t. I’m glad I rejected him just now. He wanted to go subway.” 

Seth made the face of relief. He smiled wider as he loves the bags on the coffee table. He took out all the coffee and pancakes out settling it on the other table. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, zpwhat did he said to you?” 

Is he going to tell what Randy exactly said to him or should he lie and get it over with? He chose lie. “Oh he was just saying about, ugh…” 

“What is it?” he let out a small laugh. “I know you’re getting older. But not remembering stuff is rare for a thirty-seven year old.” 

“Don’t laugh at me. He tried to make it up to me, he thought I was really mad at him at how he insulted me last week. And he hadn’t said sorry. And he did just now.” Seth nod at that, he hands the pack of pancakes and coffee to Finn. Finn felt guilty for not being honest to Seth. But telling the truth would cause problems. 

 

*** 

 

Walking through the curtains after a match in Manchester, Finn went to search for Seth. Seth already had a match against Randy and he picked up the victory. Finn knows he would be at the cafeteria, and there he was, eating mashed potatoes. While he walked towards Seth, he felt a pair of hands resting on his shoulders. He knows it was Randy’s, he sighed, then he turned, giving Randy that bitch look. “What now?” 

Randy smiled, he looked around making sure no one can hear their conversation. “I understand why you were angry at me just now, and I never expected you to like me back. It’s okay.” He paused and took a deep breath, “And I know I might be annoying, and this is the last time I’m gonna ask something from you, would you be nice and sincere to have a drink or two tonight? Just the two of us. But I won’t say a word to Seth about this. And I won’t bother you no more. I promise.” 

He frowned, is this guy serious? Just go for drinks and no more bothering? That’s a good deal but what if he’s lying? What if he spike Finn and bring him to his room and do that again? But Randy looked serious, he even looked guilty as fuck when he first fucked Finn. “You better don’t bother me again.” 

“Yeah like I said, promise.” Finn nods but still unsure if this guy’s serious. 

“After tonight, no more talking to me, no calling me. That’s the promise right?” Finn stick out his pinky finger waiting for Randy to wrap his around. So he did. Then they walked separated ways. 

Sitting beside Seth, Finn set his own plate on the table. Seth smiled as he stuff steamed fish into his mouth. While sitting there, he was trying to come out with a reason why he will be out later without Seth. Maybe he should say that Luke and Karl wants to meet him. That might be a good reason. Seth wouldn’t question more since he knows that Finn hadn’t been hanging out with them. He started with asking Seth about Alexa, but Seth didn’t seem too happy to be talking about his pregnant lady. And that leads to Seth question Finn why would he care. Finn shrugged it off and tell Seth that after they reached the hotel, he wouldn’t be in his room for quite a while. Seth pouted and he answered with a simple, “okay.” 

 

*** 

 

He walked in the bar that Randy texted him. He was there first, he picked a booth, and sat facing the entrance, waiting the man to come. The bar was so loud with drunken men singing ruthlessly and waving their half empty bottle in the air. Some staring at women, whistled. It was a wild bar, he could tell. 

After for what it takes like ages, the glass door opened as Randy comes in with a smirk when he saw Finn. He was dressed in sleeveless hoodie and of course, jeans. He walked slowly, getting to the booth without breaking eye contact. Once the was there, he sat opposite Finn and beamed. Finn returned the smile. Then a waitress came asking for their order but Randy wave her off. 

“Still waiting for somebody.” He smiled at her. She walked off to serve other customers. And there’s Finn frowning at what Randy had just said. If he remembered correctly, Randy wanted to be alone with him but who else is coming. The older man got up and decided to sit beside Finn. He speak, “I know what you’re thinking. Would you stop looking so cute? I got a surprise for you.” 

Finn cringe at Randy’s complement, he looked away, still not talking. He decided he’s tired of Randy’s games and wait for whoever is coming. Randy asked him simple questions like, “Are you nervous?” and Finn would respond with a nod or shakes his head. The questions became from yes or no to long sentences. Finn hated it. When did this become from okay to I wanna go home? 

Finn was staring blankly down at his fingers, he looked up when he felt a presence of someone familiar. He looked up and was shocked at the person in front of him, the man he’s been sleeping with, Seth Rollins. His mouth fell slightly agape. His heart stopped pounding. The man did the same, he was still standing, watching Finn. Randy clears his throat. Seth looked away and smiled at Randy as take the seat opposite them. 

“Glad you made it.” Then he turn to Finn, “Thought it would be nicer to have another friend here.” He chuckled. The Irish man kept quiet, stealing glances at Seth. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted to run but Randy is in his way. He’s in big BIG trouble when he gets back to his hotel. Seth would accuse him of cheating on him with none other than The Viper. Well Seth thought he was with Luke and Karl but he’s here with that son of a bitch. “Finn, speak up. Why you get so quiet? But you’re noisy in bed.” He joked. Seth frowned at that directly at Randy then at Finn, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

“Um, Finn, I didn’t know you’re here. I thought you said you were spending time the them Karl and Luke.” He started. 

“Why didn’t you tell him? Using you friend for an excuse.” Finn glared at him, gritting his teeth as he balled up his fist. 

Finn was stunned when Randy’s arm snakes its way around his shoulder. The man opposite them widened his eyes and struggle to find something to focused on. He swallowed and ask, “You guys are together?” 

Randy bust out a laugh and chokes, “What? No! I mean not yet I guess. Right, babe?” looked at Finn with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. The Irish man shrugged his hand of but Randy neared his mouth to Finn’s ear and whispered, “Don’t make me tell him what I did to you. Go along with it. Now I want you to smile like I said something funny.” Finn smiled widely as he was told, it followed with Randy chuckling. When Finn faces Randy, the man pecked him on the mouth. 

Finn can feel Seth’s anger rising when he clenched hi fist. Randy continued with casual conversation with Seth and Finn’s just sitting there. When the waitress came for the second time, they took orders, Randy ordered a full meal, while Seth and Finn ordered drinks. It was a quiet moment after the woman left and muttered, “I need to go.” 

“No, no, no, sit down Balor. Seth just got here.” He pulled Finn down by his hand. He sat back down and snatched his hand back. He turn his gaze towards Seth, then Randy, he sighed. This situation gonna get worse. 

The waitress came back with their order, out of the of them, Randy was the only guy smiling all the way. Seth looked pissed, Finn looked scared. At this time no one talked, everybody’s focused on their drinks and food. The moment of silence was intense. “I wonder, why aren’t you guys talking? I always see the both of walk around together. What? Surprised to see each other?” He smirked, Finn’s heart never stopped racing ever since Seth stepped in. That one second he thought maybe Randy was a little nice. But no, no fucking way. This guy is unbelievable, if Finn was a real demon, he would definitely drag that dickhead down to hell. 

Randy sliced a piece of chicken and attempt to feed Finn, but Finn backed away. “C’mon.” the older man gritted his teeth forcing Finn to take a bite. He had no choice but to eat it. He knows Seth was watching. 

Seth stood up right after he finished his drink. “I need to go now, wanna get some rest. See ya guys around.” He places a few bills on the table. 

“Nah man, it’s all on me.” The older man stated. 

“No, I insist. Bye.” He took off in hurry and left. 

Finn gave him a death glare, suddenly, Finn’s fist meets Randy’s jaw. It was hard, it was full of anger. He felt like his knuckles was bruising. The punch was satisfying, he was ready to take another swing if he fights back but no. Randy spin his head with a smile. “That was hot.” winking. 

“You fucking arse! How could you do that? I trusted you, I tried!” everybody turn their gaze to them. Finn was standing. “You’re just mad because I didn’t like you back! You’re the worst person I’ve ever met in my fucking life! What the fuck did I do to ever deserve this from you, huh?” Randy’s face turned to anger, he just got exposed. “You ruined my fucking life!” he spat. Finn climbed the table and got off from the other side. And Randy was left alone, people staring at him and gossiping. He still feels the pain from the punch, A pain that started in the nose and caused throbbing in the eyes, it was like stubbing your toe, but worse. He continued eating like nothing happened. He can’t blame anyone else but himself. I doesn’t know if he wants to feel bad, or good for what he done. It was terribly brutal he knows. 

Finn didn’t even drink his coke so Randy decided to finish it since his mug went empty. He knew he fucked up, Finn was right, he's the worst person alive.


End file.
